Hypnotism what a mystreious adventure
by Bubbles90
Summary: Hey guys my first one shot request for mrdbznarutofan hope you enjoy and they're still open if you're after a one shot I have a request form you can fill out, hope you enjoy There is a little bit of fluff you have been warned
"Come on Robin quick or we might miss it."

Sabo quickly grabs her hand pulling her along threw the crowd.

"Where are we going?" Robin questions, her famous poker face showing as she quickly looks around at area.

"Well it's a secret Robin ." Sabo quickly pokes out his tongue as she stares at him.

"So you're not going to tell me?" She questions as he pulls her along

"Oh come on stop being so serious." He pokes her side as they move to the front of the line.

Robin quickly gasps as she looks at the sign above them her eyes lighting up and childish thoughts filling her head.

"A magic show."

"Yep, I guess that's the surprise ruined." He chuckles, as he quickly pays for there tickets and pulls her inside.

"Alright now the question remains where would the lady like to sit?" Sabo questions as he bows to her a smile on his face.

Robin quickly examines the tent excitement in her eyes as she lets out a soft giggle.

"You're like a child in a candy store you know." He pokes her side as she quickly looks towards him, pulling her poker face once more

"At the front near the stage we should sit there." She quietly mentions gesturing to two empty seats

"Alright then my lady we shall be off." Sabo hold out his arm as he leads her to the seats.

"You know Robin I heard that this guys pretty good at hypnotising people." As Robin lets out a small giggle looking towards Sabo.

"Hypnotism in history there is no proof that this actually works you know." She states matter - o - factly a grin spread across her face.

"Oh is that so." Leaning back against the chair Sabo grins

"We shall wait and see then."

And with those final words the show begins and chubby older man steps out on stage, his head bolding as Robin lets out a small giggle.

"So this is the hypnotist ?"

"Mmm it appears so."

"Ok now would anyone like to volunteer?" The old man questions as Sabo glances towards Robin.

"Guess it's time to find out whose right." He smiles standing from his seat and quickly raising his hand.

"I will."

"Alright young man please take a seat here." He quickly gestures Sabo to a seat on the stage.

"Now what I'll be doing is hypnotising you." As he continues to explain his trick to the crowd it's followed by an echo of ooes and ahhs.

"Alright now watch closely, don't take your eyes off my watch not even for a second."

The older man removes his watch beginning to sway it back and forth

Tick tick tick

"Keep following."

Tick tick tick

"When I snap my fingers you will fall asleep."

Tick tick tick

Tick tick tick

*snap*

"And sleep"

Sabos eyes close as his head leans forward.

"Now when i snap my fingers you will wake up and every time someone says Simon says you will follow without any question."

"Three, two, one." *snap*

"Now Simon says stand from your seat."

The hypnotist looks at Sabo still sitting there quietly an unsatisfied look upon his face.

"Sorry pops but uh I don't think it worked."

He quietly stands as he makes his way back over to Robin

"Looks like you won this round, you didn't have to stand and greet me though." He laughs quietly taking his seat next to her as she nods quickly sitting back down

"Uh yeah I guess so."

-a little while later-

"Thank you all for coming and enjoying my show." The old man bows as he exits the stage.

"Guess we better get going to." Sabo quickly stands as they make there way out.

"It was fun thank you." Robin smiles as they walk back towards the ship.

"It's not like you to say something so embarrassing." Sabo laughs as a blush spreads across her cheeks.

"Well I won't say it again." She huffs and begins to speed up.

"Oh come on don't be like that." Sabo mumbles as he catches up.

"Where back." He yells out to the small crew gathered on the deck

"Would you like to join our game?" Luffy questions as they both shake there heads no

"Simon says hands on your head."

Zoro quickly instructs as Luffy, chopper and Usopp follow.

As Sabo looks over towards Robin her hands upon her head he smirks.

"I thought you said you didn't want to play Robin." He questions as a blush sets on her face.

"This is embarrassing please help me." She mumbles

"Hands on your shoulders." Zoro quickly commands out as Luffy, chopper and Usopp follow.

"I didn't say Simon says, which makes Robin the winner."

They all turn to the young women as Sabo smirks.

"Well well well, how about we play a new game?" He questions as Luffy nods enthusiastically

"Hide and seek, Luffy your it turn around and count to 1000."

Sabo quickly grabs Robins hand as he pulls her along

"I didn't agree to this." She mumbles out as he looks at her.

"Simon says just follow me." He quickly ducks into the storage room with Robin close behind

"So I'm guessing the hypnotising worked on someone." Sabo smirks as leaning against the wall.

"Do you have any idea how to fix it, this is just its to embarrassing." She sighs looking up at him.

"I think it'll just wear off over time." He laughs as he looks over her body

"But first lets have a little fun." He winks a grin spreading across his face

"Simon says dance."

Robins feet start moving quickly as she dances a blush spreading across her face

"Sabo this is to embarrassing please stop."

He quickly flashes her a smile

"Ok ok Simon says stop dancing for now."

Robin quickly sighs in relief as he looks her up and down

"Hmmm what to do next." Sabo whispers as Robin eyes him closely

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would, Simon says forget what I just said." He smiles as she looks at him blankly

"What where we just talking about?"

"Oh nothing really." Sabo shrugs as he thinks about the possibilities

"Hmmm Simon says sing I'm a little tea pot and don't forget the actions."

A bright red blush creeps over her face

"I'm a little tea pot, that doesn't like you."

She mumbles looking at him

"You know I don't remember that part of the song." Sabo laughs

"Short and spout."

"Here is my handle." She places her hand to her side

"Here is my spout." Her arm dangles in the air as Sabo grins

"When I get all steamed up then I shout, tip me over poor me out." She quickly slants to the side.

"You're looking a little red there Robin." Sabo remarks as her hands cover her face.

"Well whose fault is that you're embarrassing me." She whispers as Sabo lets out a long sigh

"Ok ok Simon says forget what happened." He holds his hands above his head as Robin blinks a few times.

"Why are we down in the storage room?" She questions looking around as Sabo lets out a sigh

"I didn't mean forget that much." He mumbles as he moves to stand in front of her.

"Ok well what do you remember?"

"Well we where at that magic show and came back ti the ship but I don't remember anything after that." She pauses for a second staring at her feet.

"I didn't do anything um embarrassing did I?" She questions a bright red blush settling on her face as Sabo grins.

"hmm oh no nothing at all." He shakes his head as she lets out a relieved sigh.

"So where down here because?" She looks at him while he lets out a chuckle

"Where playing hide and seek and where hiding from Luffy." He answers quickly as there arms brush together.

"Um I think I'm gonna just move over there a little." Robin quickly mumbles out as Sabo smiles

"Simon says don't move." Her feet quickly stay planted to the ground as she blushes

"Um Sabo why can't I move?" She questions as he smirks

"Oh you don't remember being hypnotised."

"I was what." She lets out a little gasp as he touches her cheek softly

"Mmm hmm."

"Um Sabo do you think you could stop touching me?" She questions as his hand falls to his side.

"Maybe I'll just move over here." He quietly presses himself against the wall watching the women before him

"Simon says you can move now."

Neither one of them spoke for awhile

"1000!" They heard Luffy call out as the both chuckled

Sabo quickly looked at her the blush creeping onto her face

"I've never been alone in such a small room with a man before." She whispers quickly avoiding his gaze

"Is that so." He remarks a grin on his face

"You should come a bit closer then." Sabo mumbles as Robins blush deepens

"I think I'll be ok here." She quickly wraps her arms around herself as she looks at the floor

"Simon says come closer Robin."

She blushes as her feet carry her towards him and her body presses closely against his.

"You know this is an abuse of power Sabo." She mumbles out as he chuckles.

"Now Simon says, wrap your arms around me." grinning devilishly Sabo opens his arms.

"No no way I will not." As Robin protest her body working against her as her arms wrap around him, his body felt so different to the way she imagined, it was soft and comforting...wait no what was she thinking this situation was just far to embarrassing to be fantasising about the man before her.

"You can't be serious right now." She blushes as he grins.

"Oh but I am." He leans down his lips covering hers as he pulls her body closer his hands finding there way under her clothes, his tongue softly licking her lower lip asking for entrance, she quickly obliges as he explores every inch of her mouth.

"Sabo, not here." She mumbles pressing against his chest trying to separate them a little, his lips find her neck kissing the soft exposed skin, he feels her body tense as he lets out a soft sigh against her skin.

"Simon says don't be so tense." Her shoulders and body begin to relax as he lifts her, her legs instantly wrapping around him as he pushes her against the wall a small soft moan escaping her lips.

"But."

"No buts." His lips find hers again as his hands softly begin to caress her skin.

"Guyyyyys." Luffys voice echoes around the small storage room as they both sigh there cheeks tinted pink.

"Simon says this is our secret." And with a wink Sabo puts her down calling out to the naive captain and coming out from behind the door.

"Here we are Luffy you found us."


End file.
